


Thank Kwami For Cellphones

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheesecake, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Shenanigans, adrienette - Freeform, kwami sneakiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: When Tikki and Plagg find out the identity of the other's chosen, the kids' cellphones become their best friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Miraculous Big Bang fic! This is the first "long" fic I've ever written and boy was it a challenge with how this semester has been going. I'm happy with out it turned out because we need more Cheesecake fics in this world!
> 
> This fic also comes with art! Thank you to my wonderful responder who producered amazing art for this!  
> https://jesus-otaku.tumblr.com/
> 
> And thank you to my beta for helping me along the way!  
> http://australianotaku.tumblr.com/

At times, Tikki hated advancements in human technology. She especially hated those advancements when her chosen’s very loud, very annoying ringtone began going off at three in the morning.

When Marinette didn’t shift at the incessant, blaring noise, Tikki wasn’t surprised. The fact that the girl had nearly slept through fire drills on more than one occasion was attest to how deep a sleeper she was. Tikki placed her little paws on either side of her head to wait out the noisy call.

The lucky bug got her wish for silence a few moments later when the ringing finally stopped. Huffing a sigh, Tikki removed her paws from her head and nestled back into the fabric pile that was her bed. Closing her eyes, the kwami hoped she’d return to the dream of Egypt that had been playing through her mind as she slept.

Just as she was drifting off and could hear the start of Plagg’s laughter from the dream, Marinette’s phone started to ring again. At any decent hour of the day, Tikki would have just let the phone ring again. However, at three am on little sleep, she had very little patients, especially if she was being kept from one of her favorite dreams.

The small angry god zipped over to her chosen’s phone and pressed decline before she could even see who had been calling at such a disgusting time of night. Her eyes widened when she read the name of who would ultimately know that their call had been rejected, Adrien Agreste. Marinette was going to be pissed. A text popped up, pushing the notification saying ‘two missed calls from ‘Adrien<3’ down. Or rather, a text from the boy’s phone.

Tikki, it’s Plagg, answer the phone!

Blue eyes stared at the words. Emotions were flickering through Tikki’s small body. On one hand, she was pissed because Plagg took a substantial risk trying to contact her. On the other, she was overfilled with joy at the thought of talking to her other half.

Marinette’s phone began to ring for a third time but, this time Tikki pressed the accept button immediately. “Plagg, I can’t believe you would pull something like this. Do you know how easily it could have been Marinette who saw this instead of me?” Tikki’s voice was a whisper but still had the bite the kwami intended.

There was a quite laugh from the other line. “Relax Tikki, I’ve seen Marinette fall asleep in class and sleep hours into akuma attacks. There was a very slim chance that she was going to wake up. Besides, it wouldn’t be such a bad thing if they finally figured out their identities. I miss you.” Plagg’s normally joking tone had gone soft at the end. Tikki felt her heart melt.

“You’re lucky I love you, you cheese loving plague. I miss you too Plagg.” No matter how long they were separated, whether that be a few centuries or a few days, it was always a struggle not being together. Talking was already slightly easing that empty ache within Tikki. Flying back over to her bed with the phone, Tikki leaned it against the wall and sat close enough to hear Plagg’s voice.

“I love you too bug. In fact, I think we should start dropping hints to these two nerds so I can finally see you in person again. What do you say?” Normally, Tikki would say no to a plan that would out her chosen’s identity. However, now that she knew that Chat Noir was Adrien and those two kids were stuck in some weird love square that had drawn out the reveal this long, she desperately wanted them to know. Tikki was going to lose this fight with herself, she already knew it. She was too weak when it came to that cat.

“I don’t know Plagg. I mean, this is the longest it’s even taken out chosen to reveal their identities but I feel like I’d be breaking an oath to myself if I helped in this little scheme of yours.” Tikki heard a considering hum from Plagg, she could picture him tapping his paw again his chin.

“Okay, how about this, we give them two more months. If they don’t figure it out by then, then we start dropping hints? I just don’t know if I can wait another two or three years for these dense kids to figure it out or tell each other.”

Tikki could hear the trepidation in her own voice. “Fine, that sounds like a good compromise. Until then, we could always try talking to them about revealing identities.” Plagg hummed in agreement. “So, kitty cat, now that you woke me up, you have to talk to me until I fall asleep. We can catch up another night, for now tell me a story please.”

A chuckle came from the phone. “Always so polite, even when you’re demanding. Make sure you delete that text message first. I think Marinette would figure it out pretty quickly if she saw it.” Tikki gasped, she would have completely forgotten. Quickly entering Marinette’s password, Tikki opened the messaging app and deleted the incriminating message.

The god of luck huffed out a sigh. “Thanks Plagg, that would have thrown our entire plan out the window.”

“No problem Lovebug, It’s what I’m here for. Now get comfy, I’m going to tell you a story of two little gods and some very hungry Egyptian crocodiles.” Tikki rested Marinette’s phone beside her as she got comfortable in her bundle of fabric. Closing her eyes, the Kwami of good fortune let the Kwami of destruction lull her to sleep.

It was the best sleep Tikki had gotten in a long time. That is, until a blaring alarm sounded next to her head just hours later. Tikki slammed her paw onto the noisy object next to her, silencing the sound in moments.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Marinette! You’re going to be late!” Marinette jolted up in bed, reaching for her phone to check the time, only it wasn’t there.

“Tikki! Have you seen my phone, I thought I’d put it on my nightstand last night so I could hear my alarm!” The kwami popped her head up from her fabric bed looking, almost, guilty?

“It’s okay Marinette, you get ready and I’ll look for your phone.” Marinette nodded, practically throwing herself down the ladder that led to the rest of her room. Her pajamas flew through the air at the same time she was pulling her hair into ponytails. It was the fastest she’d ever gotten ready, slightly breathless as she finished. “Did you find my phone Tikki?”

“Um, yeah, it, uh, fell under your bed.” Tikki flew over to Marinette near her trap door, phone clutched between her tiny paws.

Marinette sighed, taking the phone from her kwami. “I must have turned off the alarm in my sleep and knocked it off the table. I really need to figure out a way to get up on time.”

Tikki flew into Marinette’s bag, mumbling something about being tired and taking a nap. Marinette could tell something was up with Tikki, that guilty look had crossed her face again before she disappeared into the bag. It was weird, Tikki never kept anything from her. Marinette made a mental note to ask if anything was wrong once she got home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once Marinette had been in a deep sleep for about an hour, Tikki flew over and brought her chosen’s phone over to her blanket nest, awaiting Plagg’s call. After another hour, Tikki was starting to nod off when the phone lit up. The ringtone didn’t even have a chance to go off before Tikki was swiping her paw across the screen to answer the call.

“Okay, we have to lay some ground rules for these calls because I made Marinette late this morning because her phone was all the way in my bed and I turned her alarm off immediately. I felt so bad Plagg. Should we tell them we’re doing this and that we’re just deleting the calls after or should we keep it a secret? I don’t know what would be best here.” Tikki took a gulp of air, ready to rant more before Plagg interrupted her.

“Tikki, you need to calm down. Everything will end up working itself out. So, I can’t talk to you while you fall asleep, that’s okay. I’ll be able to do it with added cuddles soon enough. We’ll work out the kinks to these secret calls as we go, it’ll be okay.” The calming lilt, that was so rarely heard in Plagg’s voice, instantly mellowed the little bug.

Tikki gave a deep sigh. “You’re right, I just felt so bad that I made Marinette late today.”

“You know Tikki, she probably would have been late anyway, knowing your bug.” Tikki laughed. It was times like this that she remembered they really were yin and yang. When Tikki’s normally put together, calm composure broke, Plagg would become more serious to calm Tikki’s panic.

The two kwami talked for another hour until Tikki let out a big yawn, telling Plagg it was time for her to sleep. Tikki flew Marinette’s phone back to her bedside table, not making the same mistake she’d made the night before. Tikki flew back to her bed and snuggled deep in her fabric scraps, fully content.


	2. Chapter 2

Plagg was on edge. For two weeks, he’d been calling Tikki every day, at three am, after Adrien had gone to bed. There was one problem that night, Adrien hadn’t gone to bed yet and it was a quarter to three. “I bet you’re pretty tired kid, you took a pretty big hit today. Maybe you should go to bed, you do have school tomorrow.”

Adrien dropped his pen onto the notebook he’d been scribbling in and turned to his kwami, blinking slowly. “Awe, Plagg, you sound like you actually care. You know I can’t go to bed yet though, I have to finish tomorrow’s homework. Besides, Ladybug fixed us both earlier, we’re fine.”

Crossing his arms, Plagg turned away. “Well, I’m pretty sure Tikki is going to call me in a few minutes since that bug gets worried when I get hurt and I haven’t called her yet tonight because someone is still awake. So, there is a high chance that your phone is going to ring any second since she’s probably overthinking every situation and has come to the conclusion that I, a thousand year old god, must be fatally wounded even though she knows full well that I was completely healed earlier.”

Plagg didn’t realized he’d been mumbling his entire thought process out loud until Adrien spoke up. “Um, what did you say, I couldn’t understand you.”

“Nothing kid, just talking about how much more sleep deprived your going to be than normal at school. When was the last time you didn’t fall asleep in the middle of class?” Adrien sighed, tilting his head back against his desk chair.

“I guess you’re right Pl…” Plagg was pretty sure he felt his soul leave his body as Adrien’s phone began to ring on the desk next to him. The blond glance at the caller ID. “Hmm, I wonder why Marinette would be calling at such an hour?”

Plagg let out a nervous chuckle. “I bet she was trying to call the Ladyblog girl. Maybe you shouldn’t answer it.” The kwami flew over to the phone, moments away from pressing decline before Adrien grabbed it out from under him.

Adrien glared at the Kwami. “That would be incredibly rude Plagg. Even if she was trying to call Alya, I can let her know she called the wrong person.” He pressed the accept button and knew he was in the deep shit. “Hello? Marinette?”

Face twisting in confusion, Adrien pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at the screen. “That’s weird, she hung up. I hope everything’s alright.”

Plagg groaned in mock exasperation and twirled a paw in the air. “I’m sure she’s fine Adrien, probably just realized she’d called the wrong number at three in the morning and assumed she woke you up.” He flew into Adrien’s bubble, prying the phone away from the kid’s hands. “You know, how she would have woken a normal human being up by calling at three in the morning!”

Adrien sighed. “I guess you’re right, I should probably go to sleep. I’m sure I can get Nino to help me finish everything in the morning if I leave early enough.”

“For sure, sometimes I think glasses boy is even smarter than you.” Yes, changing the subject, Plagg was a genius! If they talk about the best bud while Adrien got ready for bed, maybe Adrien wouldn’t even remember a call from Marinette’s phone.

“Honestly, you’re probably right. Nino is one clever dude.” Adrien yawned, rubbing at his eye sleepily. “Wow, I really am more tired than I thought I was, will you hit the lights please?” The blond climbed into bed as the kwami zipped over to the flick the light switch. “Night Plagg.”

“Night kid.” Adrien’s light snores filled the room not too long after that. When he was tired, he really crashed hard. It was time for the kwami of destruction to do some damage control.

Plagg carried Adrien’s phone over to the trash can he called home, settling in to call Tikki. He first sent her a message letting her know it was him calling and not Adrien calling to see why Marinette had rang. Hitting call, he waited for the line to click open. “H-hello?” Tikki sounded sheepish.

“Bug, you do know that I heal when the cure is cast, right?” It was a rhetorical question, they both knew how Tikki’s power worked. “I guess now we’re even from the first time I called, huh?”  
Plagg’s tail flicked back and forth when he was able to pull a small laugh from the kwami of luck. “Yeah, I don’t really think these situations are too equivalent since, you know, I almost got us caught.” Tikki’s voice went shrill at the end, giving away just how panicked she was.

“Hey, don’t worry too much about it. I’m going to delete the calls like normal and hopefully he’ll forget about it.” Plagg hoped his nonchalant attitude about the whole thing would convince Tikki this wasn’t as big of a deal as it really was. The plus of being two halves of a whole was that Plagg’s mellow attitude balanced out Tikki’s more animated personality. It’s the reason they worked so well together.

“Okay, fine, I’ll try not to stress out about it.” She sounded a little guilty still, but at least she wasn’t freaking out anymore. “I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you to call, I just worry.” Plagg felt a rare smile tug at his face. He knew Tikki cared about him, she told him all the time but, it was always nice to be reminded of just how much she cared.

“Thank you for caring my sweet Lovebug.” He could practically hear Tikki smiling as she giggled.

“Wow Plagg, I forget how cheesy you can be sometimes.”

He gasped. “Tikki, was that a pun? That’s it, I’m never calling you again, I hear enough of them from Adrien. How does Marinette take it?”

Tikki was snorting as she tried to hold in a laugh. “I guess you could say she gets a bit buggy about it at times.” Plagg groaned as Tikki let the full force of her laughter chime through.

“I’m hanging up now, goodnight my bug with an atrocious sense of humor. Sleep tight.”

“Don’t let the bed bugs bite Kitty.” Plagg let out another groan, paw hovering over the end call button. Tikki’s voice softened. “Really though, I’m glad you’re okay and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“I’ll always be okay because you’ll always be there, no need to worry Tikki. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” The line went dead and Plagg swiped through the phone, deleting any evidence of the kwami’s correspondence before flying the phone over the Adrien’s bedside.

It was easy for Plagg to fall asleep that night, replaying the sounds of Tikki’s giggling in his head as he drifted off.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Adrien felt like a zombie as he dragged himself through the school courtyard the next morning. He really should have listened to Plagg about going to bed earlier. The blond luckily made it to his classroom without completely passing out in the middle of the school. 

Laying his head on his desk and closing his eyes, Adrien considered himself dead to the world until class started. He was just dozing off when he heard Alya speak up behind him. “Hey girl, you’re looking more chipper than usual.” Marinette must have been running on the same amount of sleep as him, there was no way she wasn’t dead tired.

Marinette giggled as she walked by him on her way to her desk. “I went to bed early for once last night so I’m actually well rested.” Adrien picked his head off his desk, turning to look at the blue haired girl in confusion. There weren’t the telltale signs of circles under her eyes.

“How are you not tired right now? You called me at like three am.” Adrien’s filter was pretty nonexistent when he was tired, he hadn’t even been planning to bring the odd call up. Marinette’s eyebrows drew together as she turned to him.

“That’s weird because I was in bed before ten last night. Are you sure the call was from me?” Adrien nodded, reaching for his phone so he could show her his recent calls. The call wasn’t there though.

“Okay, maybe I was more delusional last night than I thought or maybe I dreamt the whole thing because the last call I have is from during the day yesterday and that was from Nino.” No more three am nights for Adrien, that’s for sure. Not only did they make him unbelievably tired the next morning but he apparently hallucinated the later he stated up. “Sorry Marinette.” Adrien chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Alya smirked, sliding closer to Marinette and putting an arm around her. “Oh, don’t worry about it Adrien. I’m sure Marinette here is completely okay with your dreams involving her.” Marinette’s eyes blew wide and her face began to turn red as she let out a high pitched squeak. It was something she still did every so often around Adrien but he was just glad she’d gotten over not being able to talk to him for more than a few uncomfortable words. He still couldn’t figure out what all that had been about.

He’d always found it best to just continue conversation whenever Marinette got like this. “Well, I’m glad you got enough sleep last night. I was up way too late, as you now know, I had a ton of homework to finish. Shoot, actually…” Adrien turned to Nino, sheepish smile on his face. “Would you be willing to help me with the rest, I went to bed before I could finish.”  
“Of course dude, just tell me what you need help with.” Adrien let out a sigh of relief as he pulled his unfinished work from his bag.

-o-o-o-o-o-

From inside Adrien’s bag, Plagg let out a sigh of relief for a completely different reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


	3. Chapter 3

The tablet Marinette had bought Tikki was the kwami’s most treasured possession. At the time she’d been adamant about not letting her charge spend so much money on her but Mairnette had insisted, citing not wanting Tikki to get bored while Marinette was in the designing zone. The kwami was sure glad she’d conceded after finding out about the concept of the rom com.

Tikki was in the middle of a particularly romantic one she’d found on Netflix when a high pitched squeal and Marinette’s phone landing next to Tikki on the girl’s bed jolted her out of swooning over the adorable movie. Her eyes widened realizing that Marinette was still at floor level and must have chucked her phone all the way up to her bed.

Pausing the movie, Tikki peeked over the edge of the loft. “Marinette? Are you okay?” The floor was starting to chare with how quickly Marinette was pacing across it, tugging at one of her pig tails. She paused for a moment to look at her kwami, hopelessly flapping her arm toward where the phone lay one her bed.

“No! It’s not okay!” Pulling back from the railing, Tikki looked to see what had Marinette freaking out. The phone screen was pulled up to Marinette’s plethora of contacts, her top three most called people stared at the top. Adrien’s name was at the top of the list. Tikki would have felt sick if not for her being an ancient god and all that. “Why is Adrien’s name at the very top of my most called people. I’ve only ever tried calling him that one time with Alya, and we both know how well that turned out.” Marinette huffed out a breath as Tikki crept back to the railing, trying to figure out some way to pull this off without outing their identities.

“I mean, sure I’ve thought about calling him but I’ve never actually done it.” Marinette’s halt was so sudden, the girl almost tripped over her feet. She whipped towards Tikki, voice rising several octaves. “Mon Dieu, Tikki, what if I’ve been calling him in my sleep at night or something? What if my subconscious is so head over heels for this boy that I’m literally sleep calling him! That would be so mortifying! He probably thinks I’m some sort of freak! Is it just me breathing on the other end? Do I sleep talk to him? Does he answer and then talk to me while I’m sleeping? Does he know I’m sleeping or does he think I’m just randomly calling him in the middle of the night? Mon Dieu, is my brain to mouth filter turned on when I sleep talk because I would completely end a call with I love you without my filter!” Tikki was pretty sure Marinette hadn’t taken a single breath her entire rant, eyes so wide Tikki was afraid they were going to pop out of her chosen’s head.

Marinette began shaking her head. “No, nope, no. None of that would be possible. Even if I was calling Adrien in my sleep, he would definitely tell me about it so I could figure out a way to stop interrupting his limited sleeping time.” She climbed up the ladder to her bed, Tikki turning around as Marinette picked up her phone from where she had flung it. “Besides, the calls would still be in my calls list and I don’t see any sign of them.”

Chuckling, Marinette dropped her phone back on her bed and began to descend the ladder to work on her designs again, pausing before her head disappeared. “You know what, it might just count the number of times someone looks at a contact and that’s why he’s at the top of the list. It actually makes a lot of sense that way. Sorry for interrupting what you were watching with my impromptu freak out Tikki.” Tikki’s body sagged as Marinette’s head disappeared bellow when he began her descent again.

Tikki hadn’t even needed to come up with an on the fly excuse, Marinette had taken care of the whole situation. Sometimes, that girl’s overactive imagination was a blessing Tikki forgot she had. The fact that she hadn’t had to lie to her charge didn’t make her feel any better about the situation though. Tikki could feel the sense of guilt she’d grown slightly accustom to over the past three weeks course through her. It was definitely less than usual since she hadn’t lied out and out to Marinette’s face but it was still there since Marinette still thought Adrien’s name at the top of her most called list was her own doing. Tikki needed to talk to Plagg.

It was another few hours before Plagg finally called. There was no way Tikki was going to attempt calling him again after what had happened the week before. When the phone began to chime, Tikki was already halfway to pressing the answering button. “Hello there, my sweet Tikki, how are you this fine evening?”

Tikki giggled, muffling the sound slightly with a paw over her mouth. “Well don’t you sound chipper this evening? Did you convince Adrien to give you more cheese than usual tonight?”

There was sputtering on the other side of the line. “Psh. What? No! No Way!” Tikki’s kitty paused for a moment, sounding slightly defeated when speaking up again. “Okay, yes, that’s exactly what happened.” Tikki choked back a full-blown laugh before remembering why she’d been so eager to answer Plagg’s call, she sighed. “Uh oh, that doesn’t sound like a good sigh. What is it bug?”

“Oh, you know, the usual. One of our chosen getting confusing evidence that we’ve been talking to each other at night. Marinette opened her contacts to call Alya tonight and Adrien was at the top of her most called list. Surprisingly, she was the one to come up with an excuse, but it still felt wrong letting her believe it’s her fault his name is there. It still felt like lying.” Plagg gave a hum of agreement.

“Yeah, I can see that. We could always tell them we’re talking? I know we agreed not to but that way we wouldn’t have to hide it anymore. I’ve felt bad for the ways I’ve had to cover with Adrien too.” The cat kwami didn’t sound so convinced himself.

“It’d be pretty obvious to Marinette who Chat was then and we want this reveal to be as organic as possible. I want as little God medaling as possible, it’s always cuter that way.”

“My hopelessly romantic bug.” Plagg chuckled. “I understand what you mean though. You picked a… clever girl. She’d put two and two together in a snap.” Tikki narrowed her eyes even though there was no way for Plagg to see it.

“Did you just make a Jurassic Park reference?” Tikki could hear the suspicion laced through her own voice. Marinette had made Tikki watch the terribly inaccurate dinosaur movie not too long ago during one of their movie nights. The storyline had been okay but no feathers on the dinosaurs? Really?

There was a drawl to Plagg’s voice that was always brought on by him trying not to sound excited about something. “Yeah, it’s one of Adrien’s all time favorites. That boy is quoting it constantly. The lack of feathers was a little off putting at first by my the fifth rewatch, one learns to ignore it.”

“He’s made you watch it five separate times?! Have you even seen any other movies?” Tikki sure hoped he had, there were some gems out there.

“Of course I’ve seen more movies than Jurassic Park. I’ve mainly been sticking to what the kid recommends but I’m going to need to start branching out soon, there’s only so much nerd one can take. Titanic was the best one he showed me though, it was pretty cute and I may or may not have cried at the end.”

Tikki acted shocked. “What? You liked a romantic movie? Could it be that you’re just as cheesy of a romantic as me?” Plagg’s grumbling was enough for Tikki to break her act. “In all seriousness though, I’ve been watching a lot of a genre called “romantic comedy” so if you need any suggestions, I have them.”

“Thanks Tik! I will take you up on that. Maybe I can figure out some way to watch one of those while Adrien’s watching the Wars in the Stars movie series again.” At this, Tikki actually was shocked.

“Are you telling me you didn’t like Star Wars?” Tikki’s mouth dropped open at the sound of Plagg’s confirmation. “I can’t believe this. I don’t know if you can be my other half anymore. Those movies are phenomenal, Marinette has me hooked.”

“Eh, I think I’m more of a Star Trek kwami honestly.”

“I haven’t been shown those yet. Go find paper and a pen, we need to start lists.” Both kwami’s paused their conversation to search out a way to make lists.

By the end of their nearly hour long conversation about movies, both of them had two lined pieces of paper full of movies the other had recommended. They finally hung up for the night when there got to be more yawns in their conversation than actual movie titles.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When Tikki didn’t wake up at Marinette’s alarm, the bluenette figured she’d let her tired kwami sleep until it was time to head out the door for class. When that time came, she crept over to Tikki’s little nest and caught a glimpse of why exactly the kwami was so tired. There was a list of movies a mile long next to her. She must have been up most of the night composing it. 

Marinette was going to have to ask the little god why she’d felt the need to stay up so late to do that when there would have been plenty of time after school and Marinette could have even helped her out. It was a little odd, kind of like a lot of Tikki’s behavior lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


	4. Chapter 4

Plagg and Tikki had been on the phone with each other for longer than usual. The kwami of destruction glanced out the window, noticing that the sky was beginning to lighten. “Hey Tikki, look outside. We’ve been talking all night.” He could hear Tikki snicker and Plagg could tell what was coming, already preparing to groan.

“I guess you could say, we destroyed the night.” A laugh burst out of Plagg. Sometimes Tikki’s puns were just so incredibly bad that they jumped past the point of being groaned at only to swing bad around to laughable. Add being slightly sleep deprived on top of that and the equation equaled a hysterical kwami.

Plagg didn’t hear the footsteps over his laughter. “Plagg? What are you doing?” Diving over the phone to cover the name at the top, the kwami of destruction shot a panicked look up at his chosen. A shrill squeal sounded from the phone speaker as Tikki realized what was going on. “Are you on the phone with someone?”

Still staring up, Plagg began slapping a paw over where the end call button should be. He knew he’d hit it when the tell-tale beep, beep, beep of an ending call sounded. “Um, no?” Adrien raise a brow at Plagg, glaring until the look was interrupted by a yawn.

“I would say it’s way too early for this, which it is, but I know you’ll come up with some sort of excuse if I don’t make you talk now. So, talk.” Crossing his arms, Plagg shook his head at Adrien in defiance. “Okay, then, guess I’ll just see who you were calling.” The blond began to reach into the trash can. Plagg hissed, wrapping his arms around the screen of the phone the best he could, being picked up along with the phone.

Adrien tried to pry the little black kwami off the phone screen. Plagg could feel his grip slipping, coming to a decision. If Adrien saw who Plagg had been calling, it would just out Marinette and Plagg was not about to go against Tikki and his two month agreement. He sighed in defeat. “Ladybug’s kwami. I’ve been calling Ladybug’s kwami and if you look at this phone right now you’ll know exactly who she is. Whether you do or not is up to you kid.”

The phone, along with Plagg, were practically ejected out of Adrien’s hand as Plagg’s words registered. Landing on Adrien’s bed with an oof, Plagg swiped into the phone and deleted the out going call to Marinette’s phone. “How long have you known who Ladybug was?” Adrien was pacing back and forth, slipping on the rug by his desk every few passes.

“About a month and one week.” Plagg flinched when Adrien spun around at the wrong time, twisting his foot up in the rug that ended up being his downfall. Climbing over to the edge of the bed and peeking his head out, Plagg saw a gob smacked Adrien Agreste staring up at his ceiling. “Sorry for not telling you kid, Tikki and I thought it’d be best for you and Ladybug to not know about this.”

Shaking his head from side to side, Adrien shifted his gaze to Plagg. “It’s okay Plagg, I understand why you did it.” The blond suddenly shot up from his prone position on the floor. “Mon Dieu! If you and Ladybug’s kwami have been calling each other, that means I have Ladybug’s number programed into my phone. That means I know Ladybug in my everyday life!”

“Yup, it was really easy to figure out too. When you guys reveal your identities, you’re going to feel so dumb.” The shocked look was still frozen on Adrien’s face and Plagg couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Soooo, are you okay with me still calling Tikki at night?” The kwami of destruction was able to keep his face impassive but couldn’t stop himself from twisting his paws together, nervous about what Adrien would say.”

A slow smirk spread over Adrien’s face as he noticed Plagg’s fidgeting. “Why Plagg? Do you loooove her or something?” The blond wiggled his eyebrows at the kwami.

Plagg groaned. “Come on kid, we’re literally two halves of a whole. Obviously, I love her. She’s the only thing above cheese for me.” Adrien looked slightly taken aback at his words.

“Wow, I never thought I’d hear something so sentimental from you, that wasn’t about cheese of course.” Plagg rolled his eyes, quirking a brow at the model who quickly got the hint. “Yes, of course you can keep calling Tikki.”

“Thanks Adrien, I really do appreciate it.” Adrien smiled at his kwami, grabbing the phone and handing it to him.

“Want to call her back since you had to hang up on her?” Plagg shook his head.

“No, that’s okay. She’s probably fallen asleep by now. Plus, Ma-Ladybug will be waking up soon for school. I’ll just call her tomorrow.” They both glanced outside. “Well, technically, I’ll call her tonight.” If Plagg had fingers to cross he would in hopes that Adrien wouldn’t notice his near slip up.

Tikki must have been sending Plagg some of her luck because miraculously, Adrien didn’t notice. He shrugged his shoulders. “Okay, sounds like a plan. I should probably start getting ready. I have to look my best now that I know I’m going to school with Ladybug.”

“I never said that?” Plagg was running back through their conversation, trying to figure out if he’d mentioned that.

“You’re right but I interact with Ladybug enough to where I have her number and you just said she’d be getting up for school. Therefore, I’m assuming she goes to my school.” A satisfied look settled on Adrien’s face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Plagg grumbled. “You watch way too many detective shows.” Sometimes Plagg really underestimated his charge. “Smart deducing kid. You won’t be getting anymore clues out of me though, Tikki and I made a deal.”

“That’s fine. I’m not going to try to figure it out. I’d prefer for her to tell me herself.” Adrien jumped off his bed and headed for his closet.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tikki was quick to pick up when Plagg called later that night. It’d been a long day of napping in Adrien’s bag after staying up all night talking to Tikki. If the cat god had to guess, his bug had probably done the same. If only they could have napped together. Before the second ring, she’d answered. “Hello? Plagg, what did you tell Adrien?”

There was a note of dread to Tikki’s voice and Plagg hoped that the bomb he was about to drop didn’t push her into full on panic mode. “Um, well, I told him the truth.” He heard Tikki squeak from the other line. “Ladybug’s identity is still safe, don’t worry. I picked a really good kitten this time and he said he wanted to find out her identity through her telling him.”

Tikki cooed. “Aww, that’s so sweet. I can’t wait until they know and act all adorable together all the time. It’s going to be so cute.” Plagg faked gag. “Oh, come on you old cat, you know you love when our kids are all ooey gooey with each other.”

“Psh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tikki hummed her disbelief which broke Plagg’s denial instantly. “Okay, maybe it’s a little cute when they’re sweet on each other and with the way Adrien already talks about your bug, they’re going to be as sweet as one of your cookies.”

Tikki giggled. “I knew you couldn’t hold out, you big softy. You’re right though, Marinette is going to be as cheesy as your camembert when she finds out. It’s going to be great.”

“I’ll admit, I’m excited for their lovey dovey stuff but I’m even more excited for our lovey dovey stuff.” Plagg waggled his brows even though Tikki couldn’t see it.

“Are you wiggling your eyebrows right now?” Tikki was trying to sound unimpressed but Plagg could hear the held back laughter in her voice.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. You may never know. Okay, you know I am.” Tikki’s laughter finally bubbled out. Plagg smiled as he listened to his other half’s melodic giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


	5. Chapter 5

Tikki was sitting on Marinette’s shoulder, scoffing at the inaccuracies in the girl’s history textbook. The kwami opened her mouth to rant about how wrong they’d gotten yet another historical event when another voice called out instead. “Marinette, can you come down here a moment please?” Sabine’s voice was loud and clear, even though Marinette’s shut door. Tikki zipped into the pocket of the sweatshirt Marinette was wearing as her chosen went downstairs.

“Maman, is everything okay?” Tikki peeked out from the pocket enough to see Tom and Sabine both sitting on the couch in the living room, looking agitated. There was some sort of paper clutched in Sabine’s hand, which she handed to her daughter as Marinette approached her parents. “What’s this?” Marinette’s brows drew together as she looked the paper over.

Tom cleared his throat before speaking. “That is the phone bill from last month. Normally, It’s not this much. Would you like to tell us why we are going to be paying double what we normally do this month?” Tikki cringed fully back into Marinette’s pocket. This was all her and Plagg’s fault.

“I don’t-“ Tikki began to tap Marinette on the stomach through the hoodie, hoping she would understand that Tikki needed to talk to her. The kwami knew she should have just told Marinette about the calls after Adrien found out the previous week, but she hadn’t felt the need to yet. If she had, this situation could have gone a lot smoother. Understanding Tikki’s signal, Marinette executed a short-term exit strategy. “I have to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back so we can talk more.” Tikki sighed. That girl really needed to work on her excuses.

Once the bathroom door was closed behind Marinette, Tikki flew out of the sweatshirt pocket. “I’m so, so sorry.” Marinette’s brows drew together in confusion. “I’m the one who racked up the phone bill. Chat Noir’s kwami found out who you were and decided to call me one night. We’ve been talking nightly for about a month and a half.” Tikki hung her head in shame, only hearing Marinette’s surprised gasp rather than seeing the shock on her face.

“Does Chat Noir know who I am?” Tikki looked up at her chosen who looked hurt rather than angry. Tikki felt terrible.

“No, he doesn’t. Chat caught Plagg and I on the phone about a week ago so Plagg told him that he’d been talking to Ladybug’s kwami, that’s all he knows. He said he wouldn’t try to find out who you were because he wanted to have you reveal your identity to him yourself.” Marinette’s eyes softened.

“That’s my kitty for you. Always the gentleman.” Tikki giggled which must have brought Marinette back to their situation at hand, judging by the way her jaw set. “Am I hurt and upset that you didn’t tell me about this sooner, especially after Chat found out? Yes.” Tikki’s head dropped down again. Marinette heaved a breath, sounding slightly defeated. “But, do I understand that it must be hard for you two to have been apart for so long? Also, yes.” Head popping back up, Tikki looked to Marinette with hope. “If you’d told me sooner, I could have been more prepared for this bill conversation.” Marinette sighed. “I’ll say I’ve been on the phone with Alya more than usual, that doesn’t sound like it would be out of the realm of possibility if they ask. If they ask why I’ll say she’s been gushing about Nino. They’ve been shipping those two since they first saw us all hanging out together so hopefully they’ll understand.”

The kwami flew up to Marinette’s face, hugging her cheek. “I’m sorry again Marinette. I should have told you sooner. Thank you for understanding.”

“You’re forgiven Tikki, but no complaining next time I want to go on a run around the rooftops.” Marinette smirked at Tikki.”

Tikki mock rolled her eyes, unable to keep from laughing as well. “If you insist.” Flying forward, Tikki hugged Marinette’s cheek. “I’m so glad you’re my chosen Marinette.”

Marinette chuckled. “Well I’m glad you’re my kwami, even if you do run the phone bill up.” She opened the side of the hoodie pocket. “Now hide so we can see what my parents are going to do.” Tikki smiled and zipped into the pocket.

The door to the bathroom creaked slightly as Marinette opened it, walking back to the living room. Marinette’s parents still looked miffed but, there was a layer of concern on their faces over Marinette’s sudden retreat. “Everything okay?” Tom quirked a brow in question.

Marinette nodded to her parents. “Yeah, everything’s okay papa.”

Sabine cleared her throat. “I’m glad, but let’s get back to the topic at hand.” She waved the phone bill in the air for a moment. “We’ve already discussed what your punishment will be. For the next two weeks, you are going to work the counter at the bakery after school for an hour without your usual allowance for helping out. You will also have to turn off and give up your phone after you get home from school unless you’re going somewhere. Is that understood?” Sabine held out her hand.

“Yes Maman.” Marinette took her phone out of her pocket, turned it off, then placed it in her mother’s awaiting palm. “I’m sorry about the bill, it won’t happen again. I promise.” Turning on her heel, Marinette ran back up to her room. Tikki flew out of Marinette’s pocket as soon as the girl slumped into her chair.

The dejected look on Marinette’s face made the kwami grimace. “I don’t think I can tell you how sorry I am Marinette.” Tikki’s chosen nodded glumly.

“Like I said Tikki, don’t worry too much about it, I understand. I’m just going to be a little upset for a while. How do you think Plagg will take not being able to call you at night?” Tikki looked at Marinette in slight shock. She’d had some pretty phenomenal chosen over the centuries, but Marinette was already showing herself to be one of the best with how clever, caring, and compassionate she was.

“Honestly, we’ll have to wait and see. That cat tends to be unpredictable and can get needy. I’m just hoping that he doesn’t try to fly over her himself when I don’t answer.” Marinette’s eyes widened.

“You don’t think he’d actually do that do you?” Tikki placed a paw on her chin in thought before looking back at Marinette and nodding. Letting out a sigh, Marinette deflated into her chair. “Well, fingers crossed he doesn’t. Want to keep judging my history textbook?”

“Yeah, let’s do this.” Tikki clapped her hands, ready to see how wrong humans had gotten their history.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tikki awoke to the blaring sound of a digital alarm clock instead of the Jagged Stone song that was usually Marinette’s alarm sound. Groaning, Tikki rolled out of her bed and floated over to Marinette’s bed. Marinette had her head pressed into the mattress, holding a pillow over the side of her head, obviously trying to muffle the sound. “Tikki, turn it off.”

The kwami began to slap at the clock on Marinette’s beside table until the horrid sound finally stopped. Marinette emerged from smothering herself with her pillow, hair a mess. “Thanks, Tikki. I kind of feel like I should be thanking you. If my phone hadn’t gotten taken away at night, I wouldn’t have found out how officiant this thing was at waking people up. It’s the absolute worst, but it works.”  
Tikki laughed. “Well, in that case, you’re welcome.” Her smile fell. “You know I’m going to keep apologizing, right?”

Marinette reached out a hand and scratched Tikki’s head lightly. “Yes, I know, and I’ll keep accepting your apology.”

Nuzzling into Marinette’s hand, Tikki grinned. “Deal. Now, you might want to get up and tame that bed head.” Tikki was left giggling as the bluenette leaped out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


	6. Chapter 6

Plagg was definitely not panicking. Nope, not at all. It wasn’t like he hadn’t gone longer than a weekend without talking to Tikki before. It was just that, it had been almost two month ago since that had happened. Okay, he was panicking. He knew Adrien had been giving him worried looks since he’d gone full on cat after Marinette’s phone had gone directly to voicemail on Friday night, racing around the room and knocking things over.

“You ready to go?” Plagg looked up to see Adrien holding his school bag open for him to fly in. Zipping into the bag, Plagg nestled himself in, preparing for a long day. Adrien looked down at him sympathetically. “Hey, I put a wheel of Camembert in there for you.”

Plagg sighed. “Thanks kid, but I’m not that hungry right now.” The sharp intake of breath above him clued Plagg in to just how serious Adrien thought this situation was.

“Want to talk about it?” Plagg looked back up at his charge. This boy was too pure for this world. Worrying about the god of destruction, who does that?

The kwami let the corners of his mouth tilt up slightly. “I’m okay, thanks Adrien.” Adrien must have seen that Plagg wasn’t going to budge because the boy just nodded and closed the flap on the school bag.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Plagg was so lost in thought that he didn’t even realize they had reached the school until he felt Adrien’s bag gently hit the ground. He heard the teacher begin talking about history facts that weren’t accurate in the slightest when there was a loud thump from what Plagg assumed to be the door of the classroom hitting the wall. “Sorry I’m late!”

He knew that voice. Perking up, Plagg sneaked a peek out of Adrien’s bag. Sure enough, it was Marinette and if Marinette was here, it meant Tikki was too. Waiting for the class to calm down after Marinette’s sudden appearance was torture, but as soon as it seemed everyone was focused on the grossly inaccurate history lesson again, Plagg went for it.

Quick as lightning, Plagg phased out of Adrien’s bag and shot over to Marinette’s school bag. The kwami of destruction crashed directly into the kwami of creation who let out a surprised squeal, that hopefully none of the humans heard. Tikki’s voice was a harsh whisper, reminding Plagg of that first time he’d called her. “Plagg what are you doing!?”

Plagg wrapped his arms around his other half. “I haven’t talked to you in three days, I was going through bug withdrawals.” Tikki giggled, pushing Plagg’s face away lightly as he tried to kiss her on the cheek.

“Sorry about that. Marinette got her phone confiscated while she’s at home because we racked up her family’s phone bill with all our late-night calls.” Plagg’s mouth fell open. He hadn’t thought about the effect they’d have on Marinette. He’d have to apologize once Marinette and he met officially. “At amazing as it is to actually see you, you need to get back in Adrien’s bag, we could get caught!”

Plagg made sure there was just enough whine in his voice to be endearing. “But Tikki, I want cuddles. Just for a little bit, pleeease?” Tikki sighed and Plagg knew he had her.

“Okay fine, but only for a little bit.” The two kwami snuggled into the scarf Marinette kept in her bag for Tikki, holding each other close.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Adrien was definitely panicking. He’d dumped out his school bag on the floor of his room as soon as he’d opened his bag to let Plagg out, only to find him not there. Adrien paced the floor, thinking back to when he’d last seen that little troublemaker. The last time they’d talked was before Adrien had made it to school. Plagg wasn’t normally quiet throughout the day, but he’d been moping since   
Tikki stopped picking up his calls, so the blond had thought Plagg was doing more of the same.

Tikki! He probably went to find Ladybug’s kwami. Plagg had let it slip that Ladybug went to Adrien’s school and since Plagg had been so worked up over her kwami, it made the most sense that he had probably sought her out to find out what was going on. Plagg was probably with Ladybug which was a thought that make Adrien feel better but also panic even more.

If Ladybug had Plagg and there ended up being an akuma between then and school tomorrow when Plagg could find his way back into Adrien’s bag, they would be in deep trouble.

Adrien had made a promise to let Ladybug tell him her secret identity but in their current situation, that wasn’t an option. Going over to his desk, Adrien grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen. Writing down every girl in the school he could think of, Adrien began to narrow his list down.

Most people had been akumatized, so all of their names were crossed off first. This only left a handful of girls, only one being from his class. Marinette.  
If Plagg snuck into someone’s bag, it would have been easiest if the bag he was sneaking into was already in his class.

Adrien took a breath. It was easier to picture Marinette as Ladybug then Adrien thought possible. Not only did she look exactly like her, but she was also strong, confident, and adorable. There was only one way for Adrien to find out if his theory was accurate. Reaching for his phone, Adrien pulled up Marinette’s contact and pressed the call button. His heart began to pound as he lifted the phone to his ear, preparing himself to talk to who he hoped beyond hope was His Lady on the phone. That is, until it went to voicemail. Maybe there was something wrong with Marinette’s phone and that’s why Tikki hadn’t been answering Plagg.

Throwing his shoes on, Adrien raced down the stairs. Nathalie stopped him at the landing. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Um, I have some questions about the homework, so I thought I’d go over to my friend Marinette’s, so she can help me with it.” Adrien was panting slightly from how quickly he’d rush out of his bedroom.

“Without the school work you need help with?” Nathalie quirked a brow, trying to keep up the serious expression but Adrien saw the corner of her mouth pull up slightly.

Adrien’s face flamed. “Um, thanks for reminding me. That wouldn’t have been a good thing to forget.” He began to walk backward up the stairs, pointing behind him with a thumb. “I’m just going to, um, go grab that homework to bring with me.” Nathalie nodded, not even trying to hide her slight smirk.

He made quick work of gathering everything to make it look like he was actually going to be doing school work, then was racing out of his room again. Adrien hoped his Princess would understand why he’d had to do it once he explained that Plagg was hiding in her bag. He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats, you've made it to the end! I really hope you enjoyed. I feel like this fic is different than anything I've done before, at least it felt that way to me. I'm quite proud of completing this monster! Thank you for reading!

Tikki was jolted out of a very nice nap by a sharp shriek. She tried to move but was trapped by two tiny arms wrapped around her. Oh no. Tilting her head up, Tikki saw where that scream that had woken her came from, confirming her worst fears. Marinette was looking into her school bag with wide eyes, the pink of her bedroom ceiling behind her. Oh no. Tikki shook Plagg. “Get up, we fell asleep.”

The was a groan from the lump of cat. “Ugh, Tikki, five more minutes.” The kwami of destruction tried to pull the kwami of creation back into a tight embrace but Tikki quickly pulled out of it.

“Plagg, get your lazy cat butt up.” She began to shake Plagg again, a little more forcefully than before. “I’m not going to be the only one to deal with this mess.” Tikki stopped her shaking as a single green eye cracked open.

“Tikki, I wasn’t done with my cat nap. Why did you…” Plagg trailed off as Tikki gently turned Plagg’s head skyward. Both of his eyes snapping wide as he beheld the girl standing above them. “Oh no.” Marinette shrieked again. “Um, hi Princess.” Stumbling away from her bag, Marinette disappeared from the kwami’s view. Tikki punched Plagg in the arm and the cat rubbed at the now sore spot. “Hey what was that for?”

“What was that for? Really?” Plagg just shrugged, completely missing the point she was trying to make. “Plagg, come on. I’m surprised Marinette didn’t faint with how shocked she is and that’s all you can say?” Tikki lowered her voice and added a bit of nasally whine, doing her best Plagg impression. “Hi Princess.” When Plagg began to laugh, Tikki began to laugh, barely able to gasp out two words. “Be serious.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know this is a serious situation. It’s just that your impression was spot on.” The pun just made Tikki laugh harder. If there was one thing she could count on Plagg for, it was making her laugh in the worst situations.

“T-Tikki? Why is Plagg here? Is Chat Noir okay?” Marinette’s voice was caked with worry and sounded like it’d come from across the room. The two kwami looked at each other and sighed, it was time. Together, they flew out of Marinette’s school bag and over to where Marinette was seated on her chaise. Marinette cupped her hands, letting Tikki and Plagg gently set down.

When Tikki opened her mouth to speak, Plagg beat her to it. “This is my fault. I was a little worried about Tikki when she stopped answering my calls, so I decided to make sure she was okay while you two were in class today. I convinced her to let me stay and cuddle since she’s my little lovebug and now we’re here.”

Marinette cooed. “Awww, Tikki, you didn’t tell me Plagg was such a romantic.” 

Tikki rolled her eyes. “He’s always his sappiest when we reunite after being separated for a long time. I’m telling you, soon enough he’ll be debating whether he loves cheese or me more again.”

Plagg gave a mock gasp, placing a paw on his chest in offense. “Bug, you know I would always chose you over cheese.” He mustered the sappiest kitten eyes, the ones he knew Tikki was weak for. “I thought you loved me just as much?”

Marinette laughed at the joking façade Plagg was projecting. However, Tikki knew Plagg meant every word. The cat gets pretty easy to read after a few millennia. The twisting of his paws together to keep from pawing at the object of his affection was his biggest tell. “Oh come here you stupid cat, of course I love you just as much.” Tikki pulled Plagg into a hug, causing him to immediately begn kneading at her back and purring. It was adorable. Based on Marinette’s squeal of delight, she thought so too.

As much as Tikki would have liked to continue holding her partner close again after so many years, the fact that he was there at all was causing a serious situation. She gently pulled away from Plagg, who floated back slightly when he realized it was time for them to talk about their predicament. Tikki watched Plagg turn to Marinette and take a deep breath. “Princess, I have to tell you who Chat Noir is.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, and she began to sputter. “What? Why? Can you just sneak back into his bag tomorrow?” Plagg shook his head.

Tikki jumped in, following the cat kwami’s train of thought. “He’s right. If there’s an akuma tonight, he has to be with Chat Noir, so Chat can transform. You have to get Plagg back and the only way for you to do that safely is to get him back yourself.”

Plagg nodded and crossed his arms. “Plus, Tikki and I both think it’s about time for you two to reveal yourselves. This is the longest any of our chosen have gone and not only is it obviously weighting on the both of you, but on us too.”

“I have been thinking about that quite a bit recently if I’m being honest. We’ve been partners for so long that it does make sense.” Marinette was so lost in the thought of the reveal that she didn’t hear Plagg mumble about the reveal making so many aspects of the pair’s lives make sense. Tikki heard him though and Marinette’s face contoured to one of confusion when Tikki burst out laughing.

Tikki calmed her chortling, waving a paw at her chosen. “Oh, it’s nothing. Do you want to sit down before we tell you?”

Instead of sitting, Marinette began to pace, throwing her hands around wildly. “I don’t know about this you guys. Maybe we should wait so Chat can weigh in on where he stands on the reveal. I mean he should-“

“Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste.” Plagg looked bored as he said it and Tikki had to reply what he’d said in her head to make sure he had really just said it so simply. Based on Marinette’s frozen look of terror, Tikki was sure she’d heard correctly.

“Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste?” Tikki and Plagg both nodded. “We’ve been that close to each other this entire time?” Tikki and Plagg nodded again. Marinette sunk to the floor, unfocused eyes trained on the wall across from her. “Mon Dieu.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

It felt as though Marinette’s mind had gone on complete shutdown, only able to repeat the fact that Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. The words themselves made sense and Marinette could see how her two favorite blondes were the same person, but it was more like the memory of a very vivid dream than a real fact.

There was movement in front of Marinette’s face, two tiny black paws clapping together. “Hey, Earth to bug, snap out of it. It’s not that surprising.” Marinette was brought out of her ouroboros of thoughts to see Plagg inches from her face.

“You’re right, it’s not that surprising, but at the same time it is.” Marinette shook her head slightly, clearing the rest of the fog that shock had caused to settle around her mind. She schooled her features into one of determination, she had a kwami to get back to its holder. “Okay, I’m going to call Adrien, so we can get you back Plagg.” Marinette paled, the determined look slipping slightly. “We’ll probably have to talk about how this reveal is going to affect our partnership.”

Marinette got up from her position on the floor, walking over her door. “I already gave my phone to my parents when I got home. You two can come down to the house with my though, both of them are in the bakery right now.” The two kwami flew over and landed on one of Marinette’s shoulders, holding hands.

The three were looking through the living room for where Marinette’s parents would have placed her phone for the night. Tikki ended up finding it on the kitchen counter. Marinette scrolled to Adrien’s contact, finger hovering over the call button. Three heads whipped to the door as they heard a knock on the front door. Marinette quickly moved for the door.

Marinette unlocked the door, opening it to find a very disheveled, very breathless Adrien Agreste. “My Lady?”

“Mon Dieu, Chaton, did you run here?” The fact that Adrien shouldn’t know she was Ladybug yet, but had just called her his lady caught up to Marinette, making her gasp. “Wait, you know?”

Adrien nodded as his breathing began to even out. “I just figured it out. It was pretty easy when I was actually looking for you. Did Plagg tell you about me?”

“Yeah. Do you want to come in? I think we have some things to talk about.” Marinette thought her heart was about to beat out of her chest with how hard it was pounding.

“Of course, anything if it means talking to you My Lady.” Marinette’s eyes widened at a Chat like phrase coming out of Adrien’s mouth. She could feel the heat of a blush spark across her cheekbones. Adrien’s eyes widened at her reaction. “Sorry, that crossed a line.” He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “Kind of one of the reasons we need to talk about this.”

If Adrien could channel his Chat, Marinette could channel her Ladybug. “No, you didn’t cross a line. It’s just different hearing something like that come from you as Adrien. Since secrets are coming out today…” Marinette closed her eyes, finding her next words easier to say if she wasn’t looking into his piercing green gaze. “I’ve had a major crush on you since you gave me your umbrella. I know this might make things weird, but I needed you to know.”

Marinette had said her peace and was about to open her eyes to see how Adrien was reacting, but Adrien was kissing her before she could. It was gentle, and his lips were soft. The kiss was better then anything Marinette had ever imagined, partially because not only was she kissing Adrien, but this was also Chat Noir she was kissing, both her favorite people wrapped into one.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The two kwami had sneaked back to Marinette’s room to give the teens some privacy, but Tikki couldn’t resist seeing how Adrien took Marinette’s confession, sneaking back down from her chosen’s room as the words were flowing from the girl’s mouth. Adrien’s face was a mix of shock and adoration. When he leaned forward and kissed Marinette, Tikki had to fly back up to Marinette’s room yet again, as to not break their moment with her squeals. “Plagg, they’re kissing!” Grabbing Plagg by the paws, Tikki swung him around chanting, “they’re kissing, they’re kissing!”

“Ew, gross.” Plagg tried to pretend that he was grossed out, but a smile quickly broke out across his face. “Okay, I’m kind of excited.” It wasn’t often Plagg laughed but when he did, it was full bodied and hearty. Tikki loved his laugh. She hugged the god of destruction and he hugged her back. “You know, we kind of had a part to play in it, but the reveal did happen before our two-month deadline.” 

Tikki laughed. “You’re right, it did. I guess we can cuddle whenever we want now.”

Plagg rubbed his cheek against Tikki’s, beginning to purr. “Good, because I missed my cuddle bug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
